


【卜岳】外卖（中）

by Cutiejoker



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejoker/pseuds/Cutiejoker





	【卜岳】外卖（中）

“哎你——”  
眼前的大高个像惊弓之鸟吓了一跳，手里的灯泡也随着大叫跌落在地板炸开，他还没来得及思考自己是不是被性骚扰了，下一秒落地的脚又踩到了灯泡溅开的一小点玻璃渣上。

“哎疼！！！”

岳明辉没想到自己试探性的恶作剧还把人给弄伤了，惊慌失措的赶紧驼起卜凡的一边手臂，准备把他往客厅拉。

一七五的岳明辉带着一米九大高个显得有点吃力，因为疼痛感击打大脑的卜凡才回过神低头打量臂弯里的男人。

他刚刚是碰了自己下面没错吧？

是变态吗？

巨人视角看下只能看到男人时不时眨下的浓密睫毛和因为内疚抿着的嘴角，和一会儿一个的对不起。

可真可爱啊。

？？？  
难道我才是变态？？？

卜凡为自己怪异的想法和反应眉头紧皱，岳明辉让他坐在沙发把一边脚架到茶几上不要动，转身开始翻柜子给找擦伤的药膏。

没一会儿岳明辉带了两支药膏和棉签跪到了卜凡的面前，让他把腿折一点好给他上药。  
“还行，就擦到了一点，还好没割很深。”  
岳明辉一边给他涂着药，一边给他说着伤口，丝毫没有解释刚刚自己行为的意思。

棉签一点点在脚掌上打转，在离伤口外圈一点的皮肤上滑动时怕痒的男生脚抽动了一下，发出了嗤嗤的笑死，擦药的男人又皮孩子上身，拿着棉签轻滑整片脚心。

卜凡看出了男人的故意，一边笑着一边说别闹一边抬起另外一条腿想夹住男人的脖子制止一下他的行为，结果腿用力一带，男人的脸一下子给压到了他的胯前。

男生立刻松开了腿，岳明辉抬眼对上了男生慌乱尴尬的眼神，脸丝毫没有要移开的意思。

“你这外卖送了半天灯泡修了半天呐，哥哥好饿——”

说完男人就把脸蹭到了卜凡两腿之间，隔着轻薄的运动短裤，亲没几下就感受到了里面器官开始逐渐膨胀。

卜凡的脸一下子就涨红了，他没有办法辩解自己为什么遭到了性骚扰还没有把眼前的男人踹飞，更加没有办法辩解自己崛地而起的性欲。双手因为紧张的后撑着沙发，仿佛已经默认了男人的行为。

男人开始张开嘴用小舌顶弄还被衣物包裹着的器官，好像因为不太满足舔不到具体的形状左右晃头换着角度轻轻啃咬，裤子裆部一下子被他的口水沁湿了一片。

听着男生的呼吸明显变的沉重起来，岳明辉小尖虎牙一下子咬住了腰间的短裤抽绳，两下就把结咬松了开来，男生显然还在做最后的思想挣扎，伸出双手按住了岳明辉的肩膀。

岳明辉使了点力又往前凑了凑，咬住了腰头，像吃不饱的小兔子一脸委屈的看向卜凡，情欲直从岳明辉的小嘴传到了卜凡的心里，看得他颤了一下。

男人得意的咧了一下嘴，咬着外裤和内裤的腰头一起往下拽，双手拍拍卜凡的两跨，示意他挺下腰好把裤子脱下来。精虫上脑的男生乖乖就范，等着岳明辉下一步动作。

男生的勃起的阴茎一下子弹在岳明辉脸边，马眼渗出了湿润的粘液，比他想象的还要大。

男人开始有点发愁，小男生一看就没经验，这个尺寸扩张做不好插进来自己今天会不会死在这里了。


End file.
